Riley Wuz Here
"Riley Wuz Here" is the twelfth episode of the Adult Swim's, The Boondocks Series. It originally aired on February 19, 2006. 'Watch this episode 'http://www.amazon.com/gp/product/B001QD1DJ2 Episode Riley opens the episode by piecing the side of a neighbor's house. As he paints, an art critic appears and critiques his work, prompting Riley to re-do the tag on a different side of the house with better legibility and color work. Riley is quite pleased with himself, but the actual owner of the house does not think so highly of the work. As punishment, Granddad forces Riley to take art lessons, reasoning that if Riley learns to draw on paper then he won't go marking up people's houses with spray-paint. The art teacher turns out to be none other than the art critic from the night before. The art teacher denies responsibility for creating the impression of owning the house being tagged, uses what is called "reverse psychology", and has a mild manner, phrasing and speaking his words just so, and among other things, saying that he "doesn't like violent things", preferring "to take people by surprise". The teacher is an obvious parody of Bob Ross, the painter, in the pictures he produces for himself, his hairstyle as well as the way he speaks to Riley. Meanwhile, Huey is conducting an experiment to see what would happen to a person who watches nothing but "black television" for 14 days. This is a reference to the documentary Super Size Me, in which the filmmaker ate nothing but McDonald's food for 30 days to see if there was a health risk associated with it. Huey performed a similar social experiment in The Boondocks Comic Strip from May 6, 2005 to May 14, 2005. As the experiment progresses Huey becomes progressively stupider and lazier, reveling in the very stereotypical behavior which he despises and McGruder satirizes As Riley becomes more determined and sincere, the art teacher thinks "it's time to move to a bigger canvas", sometimes "liking to paint murals" thinking that "they're fun". This ends up as nighttime paint-raids. Riley paints a still-life, and pictures of "someone that we love! Maybe, someone who is not with us anymore", that is, a "fallen soldier". Everyone is moved by the works, but refuses to believe that Riley produced them. On Riley's third artwork "fallen soldier" he signs it with one of his identies. In the morning when everyone is admiring the work, Riley sees that others have also signed the work. Annoyed by this, Riley tells everyone there that he was the actual creator, Robert Freeman walks into the scene and heres this and beats Riley and tells him "You've been watching to much of that Adult Swim!" In a touching moment for the comedic series, the mural at the end of the episode is of a younger Grandad and his deceased wife painted on the side of Granddad's house. After Granddad sheds a tear, he thanks Riley and takes a picture of the mural on his digital camera. He then forces Riley to paint over the side of the house. Telling him "Start 'drawing on paper an this wouldnt of happened"..."no one told you to paint all over my house ' cause you wanna make a point!" this aint beat street.." Category:Season 1